Amnesiac Arc Part 1
(aboard the Spirit of Freedom) Terra: What's that? (she points to a whirpool on the horizon) Ishmael: Oh shit. That thing might suck us in. Storm: Relax. Ishmael: What do you mean? Storm: It's just a bunch of Sea Kings fighting over food. Sigfried: Sea Kings? Would you like me to take care of them? Storm: Nahh, killer, you're fine. Terra (looking through the telescope): Wait a second. They're attacking someone! There's someone in the water! Storm: Sigfried, disregard what I said, go get them. Sigfried: I shall. (he leaps off the boat) Impact Cluster Shot! '''(several bullets shoot out and finish off the sea kings) '''Victor: There he is! There's a man in the water! (Sigfried grabs the man and swims back to the boat with him.) Storm: Hello?.........Are you awake? (they all stare down at a man who is now laying on the deck. He is wearing simple clothing and has long brown hair almost covering his eyes) Terra: Is he breathing? Ishmael: Someone call a doctor! (the man jerks to life) Man: Oh what? Doctor? I'm a doctor! Victor: What really? Who are you? Man: uhhhhhhhhhh. I'm not too sure about that. Storm: His name is Greenwood. Terra: Do you know him? Storm: No, but look at his shirt. (on his shirt there are several faded letters) Greenwood: G-R-E-E-N-W-O-D, wouldn't that be Greenwod? Storm: But there's a space between the O and the D so there probably used to be an O there. Greenwood: Greenwood sounds like a fine name. I'll go with it. Victor: What? So you really have no idea who you are? Greenwood: Nope. I woke up on a dinghy then those Sea Kings attacked me and here I am. All I know is that I'm a doctor and I'm not bad at fighting with a dagger. Storm: Hey, you should join our crew. Victor: WHAT? Again with the randomly asking people? Ishmael: Well I wouldn't be here if he didn't do that. Victor: True..........I guess I approve. And we do need a doctor. Greenwood: So are you guys Marines? Sigfried: Hell no. We're pirates, and Storm is our Captain. Greenwood: Cool. Well I'll just join up with you guys for awhile. Terra: Sounds good. We're just following the Log Pose. (she looks ahead) Ahh there's the next island. Ishmael (looking through a telescope): And several ships are coming towards us. Storm: Really? Don't they know they're going the wrong way? Ishmael: They're marine ships. That's just our luck. It appears that the island our Log Pose is magnetically attracted to is a marine base. G 2.5 by the looks of it. Victor: Great. Just great. Storm: Hoho! Looks like it's our first battle on the Grand Line. Greenwood I hope you're ready for a fight. Greenwood: Of course. You guys rescued me, so it's time to return the favor. (the two marine ships flank the Spirit of Freedom) Marine: We have identified you as the Stormrider Pirates. Please surrender peacefully or we will open fire. Storm (to his crew): What do you guys think? Terra: These guys piss me off. Sigfried: Let's fight. Greenwood: Yeah, why not? Ishmael: Is it too late to turn back? Victor: Let's kick their asses. Storm (to the marines): Hohohohoho. Sorry, it doesn't like we're going to surrender today. Men! Commence fire! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories